zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Rupee
Rupees are the unit of currency in the Legend of Zelda series of video games, acquired primarily by defeating enemies, by cutting tall grasses or bushes, or from treasure chests, and used primarily to purchase items in shops. Rupees are otherwise identical gems of various colors, each color marking a specific denomination. The association between colors and values varies somewhat from game to game, but the standard has green rupees being worth 1 rupee, blue rupees worth 5, red rupees worth 20, and purple rupees worth 50. Other less common colors include yellow (worth 10 in The Wind Waker), silver, orange, and gold (worth 100, 200, and 500, but different entries in the series switch which color corresponds to which amount). In the original game, The Legend of Zelda, players were limited to carrying 255 rupees, the maximum value an unsigned 8-bit value can hold. In A Link to the Past, this limit was extended to 999. BS Zelda, despite being a remake of the original The Legend of Zelda, also featured the 999 limit. In Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and The Wind Waker, the rupee limit began low (99, 99 and 200 respectively) but could be increased by acquiring larger wallets (to 200 and then 500 in the N64 games and 1000, then 5000 in The Wind Waker). The Minish Cap had wallet upgrading, but even after getting all the wallets the maximum was still the classic 999. Kodai no Sekiban still holds the pure greed award, featuring an incredible maximum of 99,999 rupees, far more than any other Zelda game, but strict time limits made this nearly impossible to attain at the time of the original release. The Legend of Zelda featured a hidden area with an apparently Hylian-sympathetic Moblin who will give you a random number of rupees (while giving the cryptic message, "Its a secret to everyone.") In the same game is a man who operates the so-called "Money Making Game," in which Link can choose one of three rupees. He will then randomly either lose or win rupees. Later titles featured mini-games where rupees could be lost or won, often based on proficiency with an item. Although later games have been more consistent, the manual for the original Legend of Zelda referred to the gems as rubies, while the scrolling screen in the game itself called them rupies (singular rupy). Thus, the origin of this word is likely a misinterpretation of the word ruby rather than an intentional reference to the real-life Indian currency, the Rupee. This is supported by the similarity between the び (bi) and ぴ (pi) characters in Japanese. The spellings rupees and rupies are often used interchangeably. Although rupees are used most often to buy items in shops, occasionally they have other uses. In the original Legend of Zelda, one rupee is used up every time Link shoots an arrow. In A Link to the Past, if a set amount of rupees were thrown into a certain ‎Fairy Fountain, a fairy would appear and increase Link's carrying capacity for bombs or arrows, at the player's choice. In Ocarina of Time, collecting all the Silver Rupees in a particular dungeon room unlocks the locked doors. In Majora's Mask, rupees are one of the items that cannot be taken back in time with Link; however, there was a bank at which rupees could be deposited, and the player retains their bank balance throughout the game. Rupees are important in every Zelda game, but are central to the gameplay in the multiplayer The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords. As such, this game adds black rupees, which causes your rupees to scatter across the ground; and rupee shards, which when collected can add up to a rupee of great value. The only titles to feature monetary systems other than Rupees are Oracle of Seasons, where the Subrosians would only accept Ore Chunks as currency, and Four Swords Adventures, where the players collect and use Force Gems rather than Rupees. Rupees were also absent in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, which had no currency system. Table of Values Category:Items